Oh No Vriska
by HeartsForHire
Summary: After a night out of vandalizing the town with her best friend, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska gets caught up in a game. A very danegerous game that actually turns out to be a war of various planets. What can her group do to help? Non-Vriska centric, Humanstuck, AU, multiple pairings.
1. A Night Out

**It seemed easy to Vriska Serket, at first that is. Vriska Serket, being a massive participator of role playing games, online and offline, thought this was a cinch. Go inside The Vortex, with a party of your choice, collect treasure, beat monsters, you know:**

**The usual things.**

**Then she learned of the consequences for this little game.**

**H~**

Vriska Serket was a problem child. Just like most of her friends; they did most of the stupid shit with her. Not to mention her best friend, Terezi Pyrope, who was the side kick in most of her schemes.

Just like this one in fact...

Pulling the scarf over her mouth, Vriska pulled out the spray paint and wielded it like a gun, "So, Terezi, any plans with what you're doing? Or is it the same old dragon shit you always do?"

Terezi put a finger on her chin in mock thought, but just as quickly pulled out a piece of chalk and said in her shrill voice, "Yeah, just dragons!"

Vriska rolled her eyes and then began her work, she had long since given up on questioning Terezi's love of dragons; or the fact that she used chalk for graffiti. Or, especially, the fact that she can draw really good for a blind girl. She was just too strange to figure out alone.

It was more of a group project.

The dark alley way did a lot to conceal their work, and also helped to set a bit of a mood. Two sixteen-year old delinquents in the mid of night, defacing town structures. It was as if all they needed now was an ominous soundtrack following them.

This kind of work came easy to Vriska, being able to do it in a flash. It wasn't something that took up too much attention. But, by no means, did she do a bad job. In a minute there were tons of small spiders, each their own different race; combining her extensive knowledge of spiders with art.

Soon they circled around much larger ones, until they reached the apex. A huge black widow in the middle with bright red eyes that she had to use some special materials to accomplish.

Vriska glanced over and looked at Terezi's handy work, it was impressive in design, but the chalk made it look like a four-year old did it. A blind four year-old obsessed with drawing dragons.

"Jesus Terezi...seriously?" Vriska rubbed her gloved hands together, anxious to get her gear off.

The red headed girl giggled and licked the unused side of the chalk, "Dude, I already told you it would be dragons. You never believe me when I talk about dragons." She laughed again when Vriska made a face at her peculiar eating habits, "I could say the same thing about your spiders."

"No. Just no, man. Don't joke about spiders." She was, of course, only half serious. Vriska had been raised by her mother to have an odd obsession with arachnids. She had guessed it was the same with Terezi and her love for dragons. Except she wasn't very sure about Terezi's living situation at all.

Wow. There were only rare times when Vriska felt like a horrible friend. Oh well, Vriska had decided, it was Terezi's fault for not telling her more.

Terezi took a moment to survey her handy work, "You know? This is why they call us those stupid names." She was referring to how they heard kids at school calling the unknown artists of the graffiti names like: 'Drider Bros' or 'Spin Fire Gang'.

Vriska untied her red scarf and threw it on her, "I thought you liked those stupid names?"

Terezi took the scarf and threw it on the ground, red might have been her weak spot, but she had no use for scarves, "Only Scourge Sisters. That's the coolest. If we were ever a gang, that would be our name."

"Sure, but why do you get to choose-" Then the sirens started.

They looked to each other, the cop car sounded close: only around the corner and the lights were shining bright down the street.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Terezi repeated, her breathing got heavier and she braced herself against the wall.

"Terezi shut up!" Vriska grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit, "Just because you're afraid of getting caught doesn't mean it should get us both get thrown in jail." She didn't actually know what happened when you get caught for something small like this, but she also didn't want to find out.

This didn't make Terezi feel better, but she quieted down, slowing her breath to a slight pant and running her hands through her hair nervously.

The car was close and the alternating red and blue lights shown down the street and into their alleyway. Vriska had to think fast. What could they do in this time? Her equipment was already off, so if she did hide, they would find it. Making it easier to find them the next time they decided to vandalize the town.

"Hey!" The officer's shouting snapped her out of it, he was at the end of the alley while they where farther away from him.

"Dammit..." Vriska muttered, taking Terezi's hand she forcefully pulled her further down the alley, near a fire escape she had seen earlier.

"Thop right there!" The officer shouted and made his way down, albeit slower than the two teenagers.

Reaching for it in the dark she found the rough metal of the ladder, heart sinking in disappointment when she found it being too high to climb to. Grabbing the lever next to it, she began pulling it down in desperation; the cops heavy footsteps getting closer.

'_Come on you stupid lever, work!_' She pulled harder but apparently luck wasn't on her side tonight. '_This is why my family invests on buttons instead of levers. Levers are __useless_'

"Pleathe...stop!" The cop was panting now. Of course it'd be an out of shape cop. Wasn't that always the procedure in those stupid comedies Terezi was always making her watch?

Then the lever moved forward slightly, making all the years of rust from being unused come loose. She pulled again, making it budge more and more until, '_Yessssssss._' It had come all the way down, sending the gate with it.

Shoving Terezi onto it first, Vriska got on and pushed her up, climbing quickly. It really felt like a much harder job having to simultaneously push the terrified girl up with her.

"Thop or I'll call...back-up..." His threat didn't really hold any bite, mainly because he sounded like he was about to pass out on the ground.

Helping Terezi get up on the stone roof of the small building, Vriska turned around, still hanging onto the rickety ladder, and gave him a one fingered salute. She could give less of a fuck about any kind of 'back-up'.

Sitting down on the ground next to the equally exhausted Terezi she laughed. She laughed like she never had before. The adrenaline left over from the little chase made her laughs come out forced and almost frightening.

Terezi was just sitting next to her, nervously pushing her red glasses up. She was the palest she'd ever been, her whole body was shaking. She brought her knees up to her chest, letting the other girl calm down before saying anything.

"What the _hell_ was that? Seriously, Vriska..."

Vriska only yawned and shrugged her blond hair behind her shoulders, "Only the worst chase in the history of chases. But didn't it make you feel _amazing_?"

"No. No it didn't. It was horrifying. You almost got me in the backseat of a cop car. That's not 'amazing' at all..."

Vriska pulled at her shirt collar and turned to look Terezi in the eyes, "That's the very definition of amazing. Infact, I would go so far to say it stretches over into the categories of spectacular!"

The shorter girl forcefully took Vriska by the shoulders, "Stop. Being. Insane."

"Vrithka? TZ? What the fuck are you two doing here? I wath literally running for like, miles trying to catch you two..." A young man dressed in a cop uniform panted. He was grasping the ladder, trying to catch his breath.

"Sollux!" The girls gasped. So Vriska was right about the whole 'out of shape' thing. But not the fat cop assumption. It would probably be impossible for Sollux to be over weight, or even gain more than ten pounds.

"What're you doing here Sollux?" Terezi asked, he was more her friend than Vriska's.

He climbed up and tumbled onto the stone infront of them, "I was...driving my dad's cop car around for fun. You know, thcaring children and teenagerth? Then I thaw two teens spray painting. How could I path that up?"

"You are the worst person." Terezi said and pushed him back a little, "You scared the shit out of us."

"How the hell was I suppothed to know it wath you?" He gestured wildly around him, "It's fucking dark!"

"Well we know that shit for brains." Vriska snapped, always the one to pick on friends.

"Taketh one to know one, Vrithka." Sollux gave a toothy smirk.

"Okay, my name is 'Vriska' get it right. Say it with me: Vri-ska."

"Your bad comeback remindth of thomething: KK's in the backseat of the car and I think he's getting fed up with waiting. You wanna come with uth?"

Terezi was going to answer 'yes' but Vriska stopped her, "So, what's in it for us, Thollux?"

Sollux put on a thinking face behind his red and blue glasses, "Oh I don't know, thomething called friendthip. I don't think you've heard of it."

"Oh screw off!" Vriska flipped him the bird again and crawled to the ladder.

"Vriska where are you going?" Terezi called after her.

She called back, already halfway down the ladder, "To get in the car, duh. I'm not passing up an opportunity to mess with shorty!"

**H~  
**

**Looking back, she still would've gotten in that car.**

**After all, she was full of luck. Practically swimming in it.**

**What could have gone wrong?**


	2. The New Kid

**H~**

Vriska slid into the front leather seat of the police car, turning around to greet the boy behind her, "Hey, Karkat, how's being an asshole holding up for you?"

"Same. How's being a huge bitch?" He responded as if it was normal to casually toss around venomous insults between each other, which it was.

"Pretty good." Vriska turned back around to face the front.

Karkat was a normally built boy, except for the fact that he was shorter than pretty much all of his friends. This did a good job at putting him in a bad mood all the time. His hair was short, brown, and was always messy for a reason that no one could figure out.

Vriska guessed that Karkat was a good friend, if just a little bit obnoxious with him being angry all the time.

Sollux got into the front seat of the car, leaving Terezi with the back.

"Hey Terezi." Karkat always acted just a little bit more civil towards her.

"Yeah, what's up?" She was still pale and shaky from the recent scare. Normally she would be all over him with playful comments and pretty much being herself.

Vriska had known about Terezi's crush on Karkat for a while and even encouraged it at times. That's why she was sitting up front with the computer dork instead of the back. Never let it be said that Vriska Serket was a selfish friend.

"Where are we going Sollux?" Terezi piped up from the back.

"Good fucking question, I've been wondering that all night. This asshole has just picked me up without any kind of goal in mind." Karkat complained.

Sollux started up the car before answering, "I do have a goal in mind KK, there'th thith new place in town called The Vortex I wanted to stop by. Besideth, what the hell would you be doing if you weren't here?"

"Something better than spending my time with a shit head like you," Although his words were harsh, he was joking.

Vriska thought better of going to a place called 'The Vortex' without knowing anything about it, "What's The Vortex, Sollux?" She had never been to this place before, much less even knew it was being built.

Sollux drove into the road answering, "It's thith club; I think. It's got thomething to do with a new video game release, it's still very underground."

Karkat snorted but didn't say anything more, leave it to Sollux to choose possibly the nerdiest activity to do on a Friday night.

Vriska understood though, having played some games like that with Sollux before. They were quite fun, but she preferred to stick to FLARPing. She zoned out, half listening to the conversations of the others in the car and half caught in her own thoughts.

The interior of the car was very nice, no trash, comfortable seats...so comfortable she could almost...fall...asleep...

"We're here!" Sollux pulled into a parking spot and Vriska snapped out of her micro nap.

Had she been napping for that long or was it closer than she thought? Either way she stumbled out of the car and opened the door kindly for Terezi.

"Thanks Vrisk-wow!" Terezi blindly stared behind her, sniffing vigorously.

'Wow' indeed, the building behind Vriska was large and turquoise. It looked rather professional and clean, almost as if out of a magazine. Really it looked more like a polished factory than what a club would look like. It had these weird bars sticking out, three on each side, no doubt connected to something on the inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Sollux?" Karkat asked, climbling out of the backseat.

"Yeth, one hundred percent thure. Now let's go." Sollux started walking away from the group and Vriska decided to walk with him. Whether the others went or stayed it wouldn't matter, this place was starting to interest her.

"C'mon, Karkles!" Terezi grabbed Karkat by his arm and pulled him ahead of the two-person group. Karkat's complaints were like music to her ears.

It was nice to see that Terezi had recovered.

**H~**

The inside of the club, or lab, was just as clean as the outside. Infact, the group felt like they were the only ones there; it was so surreal.

White walls surrounded them when they walked in, machines of a various origin were scattered in the entrance; Making Vriska feel like she was in a Megaman video game.

Two young adults with white lab coats approached them, "Welcome to The Vortex, have you made an appointment?" They both said in perfect sync, causing Vriska to be a bit uneasy. They also looked exactly the same, and had this vacant stare to them.

Damn this place was creepy.

"Wait, we need an appointment? What the fuck, Sollux!?" Karkat shouted and the men flinched.

"We're sorry sir, but She won't let you go into the game withou-"

"Nonsense. They can pass." The twins we're cut off by a woman with long black hair entering the room. She was dressed in a tight one-piece body suit with the Pisces sign across it. Vriska saw Sollux blushing and checking her out behind his glasses and could barely contain her laughter.

"But, M'am, you said-"

"I said: Let. Them. Go on." The threatening glare she sent them wasn't hampered by the pink pair of goggles adorning her face, "It's a perfect opportunity for the girl that was left behind to go in."

"Yes Miss Condescension..." The somewhat dejected twins gestured for the group to follow them into another room.

Vriska did see Sollux looking back at 'Miss Condescension', or whatever the hell they called her. She was already planning on the teases she could make.

The two men led them down a long hallway with tons of...questionable photos of women and men alike hanging on the wall; Obviously meant to come by as an art statement. Sollux and Karkat looked away embarrassed, Vriska didn't really give a shit.

All she cared about was what happens next.

"In here, wait until The Condescension gets in here to serve you." They opened a door to a room, sent them in, and left.

"Whoa," Sollux exhaled, pushing up his silly 3-D glasses, "That's amazing..."

The room they put the young group in was massive, probably the biggest in the building. On the right wall was a huge thirteen seat couch, one seat was occupied by a blonde headed girl who was busy reading; She looked to be about Vriska's age. On the left was...nothing really, unless you wanted to count a couple computers Vriska didn't really care about.

But the biggest, and probably main thing, in the room was a giant futuristic machine with at least a million wires coming out of it. It was shaped like a circle with the inside cut out. Like everything else in the building it was polished and white, except for some glowing green indents that traveled around it. When Vriska asked Sollux about it he said they were probably connected to energy cells to keep it running in emergencies.

Well know she knew what those things sticking out the building were.

Also, to Vriska's dismay, the room felt like it was under forty degrees. She couldn't stop shivering.

Terezi forcefully grabbed Vriska's hand and brought her over to the reading girl.

"Hi! My name's Terezi Pyrope and this is Vriska Serket!" She could've introduced herself, but Terezi, afraid of Vriska's bitchiness showing, preferred to make first impressions for her.

The blonde girl looked up from her book, now that Vriska was closer she could see that whoever this girl was; she was very pretty. The girl adjusted her purple headband, "My name's Rose Lalonde, nice to meet you." She held out a hand for them to shake.

"Yeah, you too, bookworm," She gave Vriska a weird look when she shook her hand, "I'll come up with a better nickname later, I swear."

"I would certainly hope so." Rose was going to go back to reading, but Terezi didn't let her rest. She grabbed Rose by the shoulders and shoved her towards the two remaining members of the group.

Vriska chuckled at the girls shock and lack of understanding, she obviously had never come into contact with the likes of Terezi Pyrope before; so it was forgiven.

Peaking over at the forgotten book that was lying on the chair, Vriska read the title: The Complete Works of H.P. Lovecraft.

Well that already said a lot about the girl she guessed and would explain the shirt with the purple squid on it. Strolling over to Terezi, who was currently introducing Rose to Karkat, Vriska tapped Sollux on the shoulder.

"If this isn't a club. What the fuck is it then? Why are we here?" Vriska asked.

"That's the thame question I'm asking whoever cometh in here next." Sollux crossed his arms and stared intently at the door, although he was probably just fantasizing about The Condescension.

"So, Rose, right? Why the hell are you all alone here?" Karkat asked girl who was trying to escape from Terezi's grip on her arm.

"I came here too late and my group couldn't wait any longer," She looked down, and then back at Terezi's hand still on her arm, "So I was going to stay here a while longer, like The Condescension suggested, in case my team came out for me, or some other team took me in."

"So you can't just go in by your fucking self?"

"No, they have rules it seems. Except they're all listed on the other side of whatever we're going into. She's acting like it's dangerous, but it's hard to take her seriously in that outfit." She finally pulled free from Terezi's grasp and stumbled forward a bit, "I've been trying to get information out of the lab boys, but they wouldn't budge."

"That'th dumb, it's juth a video game, right?" Sollux was snapped out of his thoughts by the mention of danger.

"Apparently it's a real life simulator for fantasy scenarios. That's what attracted John in the first place." Rose regained her balance and straightened out her shirt, "Do you really mind if I join your group, at least until I find mine?"

Terezi nodded, "Of course we wouldn't mind Rose, we're already friends are we not?"

Vriska tapped Rose on the shoulder and whispered, "You better pray she doesn't start licking you."

Rose was about to answer back with some witty retort but The Condescension entered through the door making Sollux jump a little.

"Alright children, are you ready?" The twins from before surrounded the huge portal like machine adjusting knobs and other things on panels so the portal started whirring, "The whole point of this game is to expect the unexpected, so there's not a lot of rules. I feel like I should mention that there's this huge army of evil agents from the rivaling castles that's going to try to kill you at any given moment. Also there's man eating lions." She finished in a hurry.

"Any questions?" The portal turned on, a film of colours bubbling on the inside, showing through to what looked like another world, "Oops, too late. Now in you go." She gestured for the lab boys to grab them.

The twins ushered the five-person group towards the portal, with Vriska and Karkat shouting insults all the way.

"Don't eat the plants, don't feed the sea dwellers, and don't get yourselves killed! Have a good time fighting for our side!" She waved them away as they were all faced with the portal.

"But wait-" Vriska tried to protest once more, but was enveloped by the portal's glow coming around her; bringing her into a new world.

**H~**

**Your name is now Vriska Serket, and you really don't know the magnitude of the shit you've gotten yourself into.**


	3. Introductions

**H~**

Your name is Vriska Serket and you feel warm, very warm. The feeling that surrounded you was a very motherly feeling, like someone had wrapped you in a blanket and rocked you to sleep. But you're Vriska Serket, so you don't think about sappy analogies like that.

You do know that thinking about where you're at and what you're doing is a good idea. You open your eyes slowly, expecting to be faced with the snout of a giant dragon or the barrel of a machine gun.

You didn't really expect what you saw.

You're team had wound up in a small clearing of a forest, the sun warming your face. You sit up to get a better view of things. The trees that surrounded you weren't normal, they were very colourful. It seemed that almost every leaf was a different colour than the first. The wood itself was very knotted and turned around, forming itself like a piece of art.

Birds that looked like mixes of toucans and parrots with four eyes flew around the tree tops. They were just as colourful as the paradise surrounding them. Bugs unlike any that you had ever seen were carrying multicoloured leafs and berries to a small mound of dirt nearby. If you had your camera you probably would've taken a picture.

It was beautiful, something that you would've payed to see. The entire forest was quiet, as if shocked by your arrival. Your team hadn't woken up and were lying next to you with troubled looks on there faces. You decided to not wake them up.

You leaned back, putting a hand behind you to steady yourself, "Ah, fuck!" You took your hand back quickly, checking to see if there was any damage to it. You had put your hand on something very sharp and it had cut your palm.

Looking behind you, you noticed the three small eight-sided dice that had poked you. Picking them up you juggled them in your hand playfully and pocketed the dice. '_Finders keepers, losers weepers._'

Your friends also had items around them as well: Karkat had a nice looking pink and gray sickle on his stomach, Terezi had a walking stick with a clay dragon head on the top next to her, and Rose had...knitting needles?

Sollux didn't have anything. Sucks to be him.

Apparently your little scream of pain had jolted Terezi awake, who was now curiously inspecting her cane, "Vriska, where are we? Cause' wherever it is, it smells delicious!" She licked her lips, referring to the millions of colours assaulting her senses.

"We're inside The Vortex. I think. It must be because I'm sure I've never been here before."

Sollux stirred awake, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, "What the hell?"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, nice of you to finally join us!" He gave you a look that said: I'm not in the mood for your shit. So you shut up.

"Karkles! Rose!" Terezi went over to shake the remaining two awake, risking her eardrums by being too close to the grumpy man's face.

"What the fuck! Where the hell are we!? What the hell is that!?" Karkat started freaking out immediately, pointing at the different wildlife around him.

"Karkat! It's okay, we're all together." Terezi gestured around her to the people that were still getting used to the scenery.

"Oh _yeah_, like that makes me feel any fucking better! And what in the fuck is this thing?" He pointed to the sickle that had fallen off his stomach upon him sitting up.

"I think it might be a weapon..." Rose suggested, looking at her knitting needles in confusion.

"How the fuck am I going to use this shit!? I haven't had lessons!" Karkat shouted at his weapon. He was still luckier than you; All you got was fucking dice.

You glanced over at Sollux, he looked pretty aggravated, "Stop fucking thouting! I have a headache!" Red and blue sparks began to cover his hands, minimal at first but growing with his anger.

"Oh and I suppose the douche bag who got us into this mess would like to fucking speak up? Well say your final fucking words now because I have a feeling we're not going to be living long. Thanks for that by the way!" Karkat's shouting only intensified, making Sollux groan.

"Please just calm down." Rose was trying to get both Sollux and Karkat under control at once, which was very improbable.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Sollux stood up and pointed at Rose, his hands were now covered in blue and red physic energy. It cackled dangerously and you supposed you should do something.

You stood up and caught both of his arms with your own, "Sollux stop, you're being an asshole." You say sternly.

"What wath that Vrithka!? I couldn't hear you over the fucking _voices_ in my head!" He shoved you back and you fell on your ass, the dice tumbling out of your pocket landing on a thirteen.

Terezi moved to grab her cane, "Sollux what's wrong with you?" She held the dragon head to his face threateningly.

Sollux grabbed his head and screamed in pain, collapsing to his knees. The screaming was truly horrifying, making what little wild life around you flee. A white light unleashed from the dice and enveloped Sollux's form, with a thud he fell to the ground on his side. The light faded and the red and blue sparks left.

Everything was quiet for a second until Karkat said, "Whoa, holy shit..."

"Vriska, are you all right?" Rose asked you coming over with Terezi to help you up, you reject the offer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to know what happened." You bent down to pick up the three dice, staring at them curiously. Whatever it was that just happened had made you feel a whole lot better about getting dice for a weapon.

"Uh, who's that?" Terezi sniffed the air, pointing in a direction where the forest opened up.

Karkat pocketed his sickle and wrapped his arms under Sollux's, picking him up from the ground. The dices power had made him unconscious.

Terezi wielded her cane clumsily, moving closer to the area where apparently someone was approaching, "Who's there?"

The foliage parted and a girl entered the clearing, holding a clipboard and wearing a huge green backpack, "My greatest apologies. I was supposed to be here when you awoke, but someone got in my way." She pronounced everything clearly, not missing a beat, "I'm Kanaya Maryam, your guide and evaluator for this session."

Kanaya looked very different compared to your group, or anyone you'd met before for that matter. She was tall, looked about your age and had black hair; That was where the normality stopped. Two candy corn coloured horns grew out of her head, one hooked and one in a curved point. She was wearing a dark shirt with the Virgo sign on it and a red skirt with golden buttons.

Her skin was also a gray pigment that you had never thought possible on Earth, if you were still on Earth. But, even with the abnormal features, she was quite beautiful.

Rose stepped forward, slightly bowing, not at all threatened by the guide, "I'm Rose Lalonde, we're relieved to see you. Can you tell us if he's going to be alright?" She nodded towards the unconscious body of Sollux being held up by Karkat.

"Yes, acquiring pysconic powers that suddenly can be a shock to anyone. It's just a good thing that you were able to stop him before it got out of hand." She answered as if people ending up with pysconic powers was an everyday thing.

"He has mind powers? So cool!" Terezi lowered her cane, understanding that Kanaya wasn't a threat. Even now you can tell that she's jealous of Sollux and you mentally prepare yourself for listening to her bitching later.

"So what the fuck do we do with him? He's getting heavy." Karkat strained out, keeping a firm hold on Sollux.

"Can you carry him until we get the Headquarters? I'm afraid there are not any shortcuts through the forest." Karkat begrudgingly said yes, and got a better grip around Sollux's chest.

You tapped Kanaya on the shoulder, "I'm kind of an important-"

"And important person? Yes. I know Vriska. You can be second in the line if you want." Kanaya said, nonchalantly pulling out a container of green lipstick.

"How do you know my name?" You were confused. You mean, yeah you're an important person and everybody _should _know your name. But this was a completely different planet (you think).

"I'm your guide, I'm briefed on basic subjects about your group before I meet you." Then, mumbling quite bitterly under her breath, "My first day on the job and already a lot has went wrong..."

Kanaya turned and walked to where she came out from, "Now, the order will be: Me, Vriska, Rose, Karkat and Sollux, and Terezi. Let's head off." Kanaya applied more green lipstick and squeezed the base, converting the small tube into a chainsaw almost as big as her.

"Ah!" Karkat jumped back at the sudden appearance of the huge weapon and nearly dropped the pysconic.

Rose looked rather intrigued, and Terezi was fawning over the idea of using such an 'awesome-cool' weapon. You kept your reaction to yourself. If you had a reaction in the first place. Because it was just a simple fact that you were to cool to react to chainsaws coming out of seemingly nowhere.

"It'll only be a short walk but it can be very dangerous. That's why Karkat and Sollux are in the middle." Kanaya started walking, wielding the chainsaw cautiously, heading into the forest.

**H~**

**Your name is still Vriska Serket. Today marks the very first day of your very first session. Today also just so happens to be April the thirteenth...for some completely asinine reason. This day will later be marked as either the start of a complete failure or an amazing legend.**


End file.
